Hey Mister
by meto-hime
Summary: Mukuro finds a beaten up kid at a park bench after Chrome asks him to help the kid out. What harm could it have done? -shounin ai-
1. Chapter 1: Solitude

_My first KHR fanfic. The next chapter should be longer. Everyone is TYL but i forgot what Chrome looked like so i left her as she is._

* * *

Chapter One: Solitude

The man sitting at the register tapped his pencil against the counter. He was alone in the small shop. His long midnight blue hair flows over his shoulder piling on the counter. At the top of his head, strands of hair spiked out giving him a pineapple shaped head. The glasses sitting on his nose slowly slipped off the bridge of his nose.

"How boring." He huffed under his breath.

"Mukuro?" the man jumped up off the counter standing straight. A small girl with hair similar to his stood at the front of the shop. The natural blush on her cheeks deepened in shade. "Sorry."

"Yes Chrome?" Mukuro asked as he wiped his eyes using his sleeve smiling sweetly at her.

She looked up at him. "It's time to close up the shop." She whispered. The midnight blue haired boy looked up at the clock. Sure enough the clock read ten o'clock. He smiled at her again as he started closing up the store. "Um, Mukuro?"

"Yes my dear Chrome?" the older man began to sweep the shop not looking at his younger sister.

"Well," Mukuro stopped sweeping to look up at her. "There's…a kid." The broom the man was holding fell to the floor. "Oh, it's not my kid! It's just that, there's a kid sitting on the bench." She raised her hands defensively.

The man picked up the fallen sweep. "There's always a kid sitting on a bench. They're probably on a date or something."

"No, Mukuro. The kid is all beaten up! She looks like she's hurt. Can I help her?" Chrome pleaded to her older brother.

"I rather you not." The young girl frowned.

"Please Mukuro."

Putting the broom away, he sighed. "If it makes you happy I'll go help her out." He stepped behind the counter to pick up the first aid kit. The younger girl smiled sweetly.

She held his hand as she dragged him out of the shop. "Go home and I'll talk to the kid. Where is she?" Mukuro gave his sister a peck on the cheek, letting go of her hand.

"She's over at the park. It's the first bench on the left." She pointed to the bench, standing on her tip toes.

As she was walking away her brother called out to her. "Get a cab! You're not walking home in the middle of the night." The girl nodded with a sweet smile before going to the street and flagging down a taxi.

He smiled at the retreating taxi before crossing the street to the small park. Following the wide path, he found nothing but couples walking hand and hand past him. He stopped a few feet away from the bench Chrome told him the girl was at to find her laying down, her face hidden underneath a curtain of sea green hair.

Mukuro walked over to the girl, taking a seat next to her head. He poked at the black knitted cap on her head. Honey eyes peeked out of the sea green hair. "Good evening." He smiled at the young girl wearing a large white button up shirt and black leg warmers.

The kid sat up, a blood spot staining the light brown bench. A bruise was forming on her pale cheek, on the other cheek blood dripped down leaving bloody tears. "Yeah?" The kid spoke in a monotone voice, her expression not changing.

"Your shirt is going to get stained if you don't clean up your wound." Mukuro opened the first aid kit on his lap, cleaning the cut. The young girl flinched away when he reached out for her. The man frowned, "Why would someone hurt a girl with a cute face?"

The girl cocked her head to the side showing off the tattooed purple upside down triangles underneath her eyes. "Maybe because I'm a boy." The boy's monotone voice rang out in the cold park.

Mukuro looked up curiously at the kid. He reached out to pat the kid's chest. "Kufufu, how interesting. Such a cute face, no wonder she thought you were a girl." He laughed as he put the bandages on the pale cheek. "What's your name?"

"What's this? Shouldn't you tell me your name first?" the young boy asked with a curious shine in his eyes.

"I believe I asked you first. I would love to learn the name of the princess I'm saving." The older man joked as he petted the small boy.

"You're not gonna tell me first?" Mukuro shook his head no. "Then I guess we'll never know." The older man laughed.

"What an interesting little boy you are. Now, may I ask what happened to my little princess?" Mukuro teased the green haired boy.

"It's kind of a long story."

* * *

"Froggy, hurry up!" The older teen yelled behind his shoulder. His long blond hair curled out everywhere, covering his eyes from view. A small tiara sat slanted on the top of his head.

"Bel sempai should wait for me." The green haired boy followed after the teen. He wore a school uniform, shirt untucked, a blazer was hanging lazily in his bag .

"Ushishishi, the prince doesn't wait for anyone." Bel laughed as the monotone boy caught up to him, panting. The older boy frowned looking down at the smaller boy.

"What is it?" the young boy's honey eyes went wide when his upperclassmen picked him up bridal style. "Oi, Bel sempai, what the hell are you doing?" the small boy dragged out his vowels as he spoke in monotone.

"Taking care of my Froggy." He continued walking down the sidewalk carrying the younger boy.

"No fair." The small boy whined to Bel. The blond boy leaned down giving the boy a kiss.

"Froggy needs to act cuter." He stuck his tongue out at his 'froggy'.

"And the fake prince needs to mature." The older boy pouted. The green haired boy leaned up giving the blond a kiss on the lips.

* * *

The young boy snuck into his home in the middle of the night. Walking into his room, he changed into more comfortable clothing. He flopped onto his small soft bed full of pillows, a small smile hidden in the pillows.

"Fran!" His honey eyes widened as his mother yelled his name again. Pushing himself up, he walks out of his room to the kitchen where his mother sat across his father.

His mother stood up from her seat. "Where've you been?" Her honey eyes looked at him full of suspicion.

"It's Wednesday. You guys hired me a tutor, remember?" His monotone voice didn't offend his parents.

"Yes, we hired Belphegor to help you out help you out in math. Not anatomy!" Fran's father yelled at his son.

Fran flinched. "What are you talking about?" he played innocent.

"Stop lying to us. We know that you have been doing the unforgivable with that damn tutor of yours!" His mother's eyes were full of disgust as she spoke with him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The young boy looked away from his parents. "I have no clue what you guys are talking about."

"You know damn well, Fran!" The boy's father hissed at his son.

"We raised you better then that. Just because you're hormones are…developing doesn't excuse you experimenting with men." His mother hit the table sending the dish that was supposes to be their dinner crashing at her son, hitting him square in the gut.

Doubled over, Fran looked up at his parents. "Who said I was experimenting?"

Fran's mother slapped him across his face. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I wasn't experimenting." He hissed at his parents. "I love him." he whispered as he leaned against the wall to support himself.

His father stood from his chair, kicking him down. "What do you know about love?" He grabbed one of the dishes on the table. "Love? Between two men, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard." Fran's eyes widened when he saw his father swinging his arm towards him. The dish broke against his pale cheek.

The small boy fell to the floor, cupping his face. He looked up at his parents. They stood above him, his mother was in tears.

"How dare you? How dare you do this to us? We have given you everything you've ever needed and here you are talking about how you love a man." She screamed out in tears.

Her tone was breaking her son's heart. He could hear them screaming and yelling but couldn't hear the words. He could hear the impact of his father's kicks and punches, but he couldn't feel the pain. Fran was numb. Everything ringed in his ear. His expression as indifferent as when his parents first called him.

Honey eyes looked up in tears at the man standing above him. Fran knew his parents would never accept him, yet in the back of his head he had always wished that there was a chance that maybe, just maybe, they could ignore it.

His father yelled something at him, his mouth stretching open as wide as it could without his jaw breaking. _'Stop it.' _The young boy cried out, moving his mouth wildly unable to make a sound. _'Stop it!' _

His mother ran away to her room, sobbing. His father continued yelling at him. _'Stop it. The neighbors are going to call the police.'_ The young boy crawled at the wooden floors.

The man picked up his son by his shirt collar, dragging him to the front door. He slammed the door open, throwing out his son on the cold, unforgiving floor.

Fran looked up to his father, in tears. "And don't you ever show your face around here again." He slammed the door on his son's face.

Shacking, Fran stood up, dragging himself in the cold wind. His bare feet were being cut by the rough gravel floor. He could tell from the pain in his torso that he was at least bruised everywhere.

He looked around in the dark. _'Where should I go? Bel's?'_ he stopped walking as he thought of his boyfriend. _'No he'd kill them. Maybe Mammon's? No, he'd put a hit on them. M.M.'s, she'd ask too many questions.'_ He looked around finding himself close to the park.

"Park bench it is." The small boy dragged himself to the closest bench before sitting down slowly. A young girl passed by him with a worried expression on her permanently pink cheeks. She was the only person who paid any attention to him before he flopped down on his stomach.

* * *

"And that's everything." Fran curled up into a ball as he spoke to the older man.

Mukuro frowned as he looked at the small boy. "Would you like to go to a hospital?" he asked in a worried tone.

"No, they'll ask too many questions and call my parents. That'll just make everything worse." He murmured, puffs of warm air were visible in the winter night.

The older man stood from his spot, looking up at the clock hanging on the stand. _'Midnight, Chrome must be worried.'_ He looked down at the small boy who was playing with a green strand of hair sticking out of his cap.

Mukuro took off his scarf and jacket, wrapping it around the small boy. Fran looked up curiously. "You're wearing a thin shirt; you'll freeze to death in this weather."

"Not to death. Maybe just a cold." The young boy's pale bruised cheek tinted red in the cold air. He buttoned the long jacket up hiding is feet in the little warmth the jacket provided.

"Would you like to stay at my apartment tonight?" The older man shivered as the air bit at his exposed skin.

"Ew, I don't want to be attacked by a pedo in the middle of the night." Fran teased the older man.

"Kufufu, I'm sorry my princess, I'm as straight as a ruler." He ruffled the young boy's head. "Besides if you stay here the chances of you getting raped heighten."

"I'll live." The smaller boy nuzzled his head into the black scarf.

Mukuro nodded, he started to walk away from the young boy. "Oi, old man."

The midnight blue haired man turned around. "You know I'm only twenty seven."

"An old man is an old man to me." Mukuro laughed at the younger boy. He turned to find the main road. "Thank you." his eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder.

Fran was curled up in a ball, using the scarf as a makeshift pillow. The older man's laugh echoed in the night. "Good night, princess." He walked away.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's so short! I'll try to post a new chapter in the next two weeks but don't hold that against me. This story actually has a plot, not like my other story. ^-^' _

_Bai Bee~  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Embraced

_I kinda like how this one came out. (Is that bad?) I'm not sure if the story should be rated M because of this chapter but to be on the safe side I'll put it on M. And no, I have no clue what color Bel's eyes are. _

* * *

Chapter Two: Embraced

The young girl with a hairstyle similar to the shape of a pineapple strolled down the busy pathway. A few cars passed by the street next to her. Street lights began to turn on as she passed by them. Chrome hummed a song under her breath as she crossed the street.

Large dark blue eyes stared at her destination. The small shop she and her brother owned looked to be vacant. The interior appeared dull through the shop window. The young girl couldn't help but smile it.

Entering her shop, she could see her brother fast asleep on top of the register. She giggled when she heard him murmur something about an owl stealing his name. Quietly, she tip toed closer to Mukuro. Just as she reached her hand out to tap his shoulder, the man shot up, scaring her.

She squeaked as she fell back on her bottom. Cautiously, Mukuro surveyed the empty shop with almost empty shelves. His oddly colored eye caught sight of movement from below.

"Mukuro." The girl called out. Mukuro leaned over the counter, looking down at his younger sister. She sat on the floor giving him a shy smile. "Let close early today."

The man laughed, tossing his long blue hair that was tied together over his shoulder. "But then we won't make a profit today, my dear Chrome." Chrome looked around the shop, seeing all the items from the previous night still there.

"Mukuro?" the young girl looked up, uncertainty etched on her cute face. The older boy hummed. She smiled at him, "If you want to see the kid again, then he's at the park."

The man's mixed colored eyes widened. He looked over to his sister, she smiled knowingly. "Kufufu, I can't hide anything from you, can I my dear sister?" A large, pale hand ruffled the girl's short hair. Turning away, he began to clean up the shop.

A sweet smile crossed her face. She looked out the window to the park across the street. "Are you sure the kid is really a boy?"

Mukuro stopped, laughing a bit. "The kid is most definitely a boy. He just has a feminine face."

Chrome grinned; her pink checks turned a deep rose color. "Complimenting someone you just met? A boy none the less." The younger girl teased. Her older brother laughed before sticking his tongue out at her. Giggling, she asked, "Do you even know his name?"

The midnight blue haired man shook his head, "Kids these days, they're so stubborn. Telling me to say my name first after I asked first, then calling me an old man." He sat down on the wooden chair behind the counter, pretending to pout. "I'm not an old man. You kids are just too young." He pointed at his little sister.

Playfully swatting the hand away, Chrome pulled the man from behind the counter. "I should go make dinner. And you need to talk to your curiosity." She tugged at his black sleeve, ushering him out the door.

Once outside, the small girl continued to push at her older brother, directing him to the park. Mukuro laughed before turning around to face her. "My dear Chrome, you have to get a cab before I can leave you here all alone." The tall man put a hand over his heart, "What kind of man would I be to leave my innocent baby sister alone on the street. There's a bunch of icky adults out at this hour that might dirty you." Mukuro let out a melodramatic sigh.

Turning around swiftly, Chrome flagged down on of the passing cabs. Some zoomed passed her, not even taking notice to her small hand stretched out in the blackening sky. She bit her lower lip as the passing cabs continued to ignore her. A warm large hand sat on her shoulder making her look back to see Mukuro standing behind her.

He lifted one hand next to hers, a cab pulling up next to him almost immediately. Pouting, Chrome allowed the man to open the door for her. She slipped in and looked up at her brother. "How long are you going to be out?"

Shrugging, Mukuro leaned against the car door. "I'll try to be home as soon as I can."

Nodding, she smiled one last time, "Don't forget to tell me everything once you're home." Her pink cheeks stood out in the dim light the cab provided. Mukuro laughed, leaning down to give her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be sure to tell you every detail that I can." Closing the door between them, the blue haired man stood back, waving. Chrome waved back shyly as the car speed away. Mukuro stood there until he saw the cab turn the corner, losing sight of it.

He let out a puff of warm air, making a white cloud in front of his lips. Shoving his cold hands into his coat pocket, he walked towards the park.

* * *

As the midnight haired man walked the familiar path to the bench a few couples passed by him. Some recognized him from the other day he was there, giving him a funny look. He ignored all the stares, a smirk firmly on his lips as he came near the stained bench.

The sea foam green haired boy sat with his knees close to his chest. A large black jacket with a logo on the side wrapped around him, a few sizes too big. The jacket reached close to his knees making it obvious that it wasn't his. Black platform shoes reached half way up his shin, meeting with the red jeans wrapped tightly around his legs. A new cap with two points made to look like cat ears sat on top of his head.

His nose sat on top of his covered arms, attempting to keep his face warm. Pale cheeks and nose were stained a light pink in the cold air. Even though he was better suited for the cold, his body still shivered.

Honey eyes glanced over to where Mukuro was approaching. Fran stretched his legs out, sitting properly. "Hey old man." His voice remained as emotionless as it did the first time they spoke.

Mukuro couldn't help but smile. "Good evening, princess." He sat down next to the petite boy, the blood stain from the first time they met sat between them. "What are you doing out here on such a fine night? It's too late out for you to be here by yourself."

"I could say the same to you, old man. Aren't your bones getting cold?" Fran's pale child like face held no emotion, the only move being his occasional blinks, or his mouth muscle's twitching to form words.

"I heard the princess was out here and decided to check on you." Fran looked over at Mukuro; the older man sat staring at the twinkling stars.

Turning away, the petite boy answered. "That was unnecessary." He stood up, grabbing a pile of clothes sitting next to him. Walking over to hide the stars from the other man's view, he handed the pile over.

Mukuro looked down at the pile, curiously. Taking it, he noticed that it was the scarf and jacket he had leaned the other. The clothes looked to be cleaned and even ironed. "Kufufu, how interesting, the princess knows how to do laundry?" he teased the high school boy.

"Cleaning is a part of life." The younger boy sat back down on the bench with his eyes closed. Silence filled the air between them; the two enjoyed the calm atmosphere. The silence was broken by a passing couple, the girl giggled excessively, obviously drunk. Mukuro's nose twitched in disgust at the boy's greedy eyes on the girl that clung onto him for support.

Fran looked over at him, "Don't like girls being taken advantage of?" he questioned, catching the man off guard. He gazed over at the couple. "Well don't be, or better yet, at least not for that girl." Mukuro cocked an eyebrow at the younger boy. Honey eyes turned to him then the girl. "She's faking being drunk; you can tell by the way she is walking."

The man looked over at the couple walking away. He noticed how the girl acted as though she had lost all control of her balance, yet the way she was able to keep her feet firm and walk straight with the occasional sway said otherwise. At most she was tipsy. Mukuro smirked, "You are very observant, my princess." Fran shrugged. "You can use that ability to your advantage."

Honey eyes seemed to become duller in the black night, confusing Mukuro. Fran looked away, bringing his legs close to him. "The wound is healing." He said out of nowhere. Mukuro looked over at him, curiously. The sea foam green haired boy tilted his head for the other to see his pale cheek. He removed the two band aids with a mink and a frog that were on his cheek. "See, it's almost gone."

Mukuro leaned over, taking the other's chin in his hands to get a better view. "It doesn't look like it will leave a scar." He smiled at the other, putting the band aids back. His eye brows furrowed a bit. "This has been bothering me, where did you get those clothes?"

Fran looked down at the clothes that fit him too big, sometimes even slipping off his shoulder. "They're my boyfriends." He stuck his hand underneath the large jacket to pull the shirt underneath back over his shoulder. "All except the pants."

Mukuro laughed, petting the younger boy. "No homo, but the clothes look adorable on you." Fran frowned a bit, his expression looking similar to a frog. "Do your friends know you are homeless now?"

The younger boy looked over at him, "Sorry I forgot to tell you, I'm not homeless anymore." Mukuro expression seemed to tell him to go on. "I guess it started the morning after you left…."

* * *

A small red bird flew around in the sky, stopping on top of a bench. A small figure lay asleep on to bench, band aids covered his cheek. The bird jumped down next to the sleeping boy. It began to chirp in the pale ear and peak at his arm. Annoyed, the boy swatted the bird away before looking up at the sky. The sun had yet to rise in the dark sky.

Yawning, Fran took out his cell phone from his pocket, finding three missed calls and five text messages. All the missed calls and two of the texts messages were from Bel, two more were from M.M and another from Mammon. Mammon asked whether the other was free Sunday, M.M. was having another rant about how horribly annoying her cousin is and how all men except for her cousin's friend are morons, Bel's were asking about the missed calls.

Quickly, he sent a message to Mammon that he'll confirm later, and M.M. that she needs a life. Uncertainly, the petite boy held his phone in his hands, staring at his boyfriend's messages. Sighing, he dialed the number by heart. He pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the boring rings.

After the third ring he heard the phone being picked up. "Guh, what?" he could hear Bel's voice through the phone, his tone indicating that he just woken up.

"Bel." The younger boy's voice was hoarse after all the events of the previous night. He slapped himself inwardly for not checking his voice before calling.

"Froggy! Where have you been all night? Are you okay? You sound like shit." Bel yelled into the phone, angrily. Fran smiled, knowing that was Bel's way of showing affection.

"Sorry." He managed to whisper into the phone.

"Where are you?" Fran bit his lip, uncertainly. "Don't lie, I know you aren't home." Honey eyes widened.

"How did you?" Before the younger boy could finish asking the question his boyfriend interrupted him.

"I called your house." Fran remained silent as the words sunk into him. "What happened?" The older boy asked, his voice was laced with worry.

"You don't know?"

"When the phone was picked up, all I heard were a bunch of screams and sobs before your parents hung up." He could hear the other boy's uncertainty over the subject.

The monotone boy looked down at the blood spot he had created the other night. Looking around him he noticed that snow had piled on top of him in his sleep. The long jacket protected him from the snow's cold, unforgiving touch. Unconsciously, he hugged the jacket closer. "They found out." He whispered into the phone.

The sea foam haired boy could hear Bel take in a breath of air. The two remained silent for a while. "Where are you?" the older boy asked again.

"At a park, close to my house." Fran hid underneath the jacket, pretending that it warmed him up just a little more. He closed his eyes, dreaming of being under a warm blanket, embraced by his beloved.

"What's the name of the park?" His eyes opened with a realization.

"I don't know…" Fran peeked out from underneath the jacket to look around. "It's a dating spot I can tell you that." Through his phone he could hear Bel get out of bed and change quickly.

"Walk to the gate and I'll find you." The younger boy nodded his head, knowing that the other couldn't see it. He reached down, his bare feet touching the snow piling on the stone pathway. A shiver ran up and down his spine as he pressed down, his feet meeting the frozen stone.

Slowly, he took it one step at a time as his feet met the ground again and again. The cold bit into his feet, making them red. It stared to become unbearable, as Fran held in the winces. From the outside you would have not noticed his discomfort, if not for how slow he was walking.

Once outside the gate, he brushed away snow from a spot against the metal fence surrounding the park. The phone was pinned between his ear and his shoulder. Fran sat down, attempting to curl up in a small enough ball that would allow the jacket to cover his feet. Failing, he settled with putting his hands underneath his feet, keeping them off the ground.

Fran watched as the occasional car would pass by him. People on their way to work would pass by him, most not even bothering to look at him. Others would glance at him worriedly and hand him some money. The petite boy would attempt to give it back but after the second time it happened, he just accepted the money.

Hours passed, the sun was finally showing itself to the rest of the world. Fran pulled out his phone from beneath him to see that it was almost nine in the morning. A shiny red sports car with a pile of snow still sitting on top of it pulled up to the sidewalk. Bystanders gawked at the expensive looking car.

The door quickly opened as Bel gracefully walked out in a pair of sweat pants and a think sweater, his hair was messy with sleep. Even though he looked like he had changed in the dark, which he did, he still appeared to be as graceful as royalty. Underneath his arm, he carried a thick, fluffy blanket.

Bel jumped over the railing guarding pedestrians from cars, walking closer to Fran. The younger boy looked up at him with a weak smile, too cold to move. His pale skin had a blue glow to it, loosing its pink flush. The older boy bent down, wrapping the petite boy in the blanket.

Bystanders watched in amazement, their murmurs fill the air. Carefully, Bel lifted Fran up into his arms. He tightly held the small frame. Bel walked over to his car, slipping the sea foam haired boy in the passenger seat.

The blond closed the door behind him, handing his lover hot coffee he had bought before coming to get him. Fran reached out to grab it, his hands shacking.

"How long have you been out here?" Bel asked as he brought the coffee to the other boy's lips.

The warm liquid burned the inside of Fran's mouth. He savored the burning sensation as he swallowed. "About half an hour after I arrived home." He could see the other boy become angered. "Please, just forget about it."

Bel looked over at his boyfriend through his long bangs. Fran's eyes pleaded with him to not do anything drastic. Nodding, the older boy turned the car on, driving to his apartment.

* * *

Once they arrived, Bel quickly took Fran to the bathroom. He turned the hot water on, filling his bathtub. The older boy looked at the other who was sitting on top of the sink, the blanket still wrapped around him.

"I don't want to bath." The color was beginning to return to Fran's flesh. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

Not even bothering to answer, Bel walked up to him, embracing the younger boy. Honey eyes widened as his lover began to nuzzle his neck, affectionately. Shyly, Fran ran his fingers through the think blond locks that were tangled together. He buried his nose on top of Bel's head, taking in the scent.

Bel pushed the blanket off Fran's shoulders; he stood up enough to brush their lips together. The younger boy wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, deepening the kiss. Bel was the first to pull away, he leaned down to give the younger boy a kiss on the cheek before going back to turn the water off.

The blond walked over, tugging the jacket Mukuro had lent Fran the previous night, off. He held the fabric in his hands before looking at the other.

"It belongs to this old guy. He lent it to me because it was too cold." Fran answered in his usual monotone voice.

"He lent you only a jacket?" His lover asked.

"And a scarf. He offered to let me stay at his place, but I said no." The sea foamed haired boy unconsciously blushed, looking away from his lover.

Bel let out a growl before helping Fran take off the rest of his clothing. He picked up the younger boy, dipping him into the hot water that turned his skin red. The older boy smirked down at the other as he began to take off his clothes.

"We're not having sex in the bathtub, stupid upperclassmen." Fran spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"Who said anything about sex? I just figured I'll take a bath with my froggy." Bel smirk widened as the other boy's cheeks turned redder. "Now if my froggy wants to have sex, the prince would be happy to help."

"No sex, you perverted fake prince." Fran looked away, making slight splashes in the water with his hand. He moved his legs to make room for Bel. The older boy dipped into the water, making it overflow and seep out of the bathtub.

Carefully, he brought the other boy close to him as he picked up the bar of soap left on the counter. He began to wash the other's body, massaging the places he cleaned. Fran moved Bel against the tub, sitting on his lap.

"Ushishishi, I thought froggy said no sex?" he teased. Fran dunked his head underwater, keeping him there for a few seconds. Bel resurfaced, his hair clinging onto his face as he coughed.

"I'm going to wash your hair, stupid." The petite boy smiled slightly at the other. Putting some shampoo into his hand, he began to wash Bel's long hair, massaging the scalp. He pulled the hair back exposing his lover's rarely seen eyes.

Bel watched the other boy. His dark emerald eyes were clouded with affection and worry. He embraced the petite boy, memorizing the feeling of Fran's body against his, every curve, the way he moved against him, the warmth, and smoothness of his skin.

Fran leaned down; brushing their noses together as he stared at his lover's half lidded eyes. Bel cocked his head, kissing the other fully on the lips.

The blond boy leaned over to whisper in the other's ear. "You aren't going to leave." Fran could feel the arms around him tighten. "Move in with me, Fran." Fran's eyes widened, rarely did his lover ever call him by his legal name. He couldn't help but embrace Bel tighter.

He nodded his head. "We're going to need to get my stuff later."

"I'll get your things myself, you're not going back." The smaller boy pulled back to see his lover's face. "Besides, if I wait a couple of days, they should have calmed down enough for me to be able to get your stuff." Bel smiled sweetly at Fran, making the petite boy blush. "For now, just use my stuff."

Fran pouted, "You just want to see me wear your clothes."

Bel laughed. "Of course."

* * *

"He went this afternoon to get my stuff, so I came here. He's gonna pick me up soon, I think.." Fran explained to the laughing man.

Mukuro continued laughing at the top of his lungs. "I'm sorry my princess, I just never expected you to go into all the detail." He wiped his eyes of the tears threatening to fall.

"What's this? Old man is being so mean today." The petite boy whined.

"Well, my princess, I may know some gay people. Hell, my roommate used to be gay and bring his boyfriend over everyday. But none of them would ever tell me, in such detail, all the things that happen between them and their lover." The older man smirked.

"And you find that funny?"

"I find it funny, because I know what my roommate would do with his boyfriend every time they went to 'study', yet I never knew the details. Especially since his friend told me those two had sex everyday, yet I never even heard his bed creak or anything." Mukuro just laughed harder.

"Old man, you're so weird. And your friends are weird. All of mine brag about that kind of stuff." Fran curled up into a ball, pressing his cheek against his knee. His eyes looked distant and full of happiness.

"Splendid, my princess shows emotion." The midnight blue haired male smiled at the other.

The younger boy held an astonished look in his eyes. None of his facial muscles moved. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't show emotion through expression alone. In your case you focus all your emotion though your eyes. If you look at your eyes when you talk, you'll notice that they tell all your emotions you're trying to convey to others." Mukuro explained, gesturing to his own eyes as though it would better his explanation.

Fran's lip twitched. "You're observant as well." He stated

Mukuro gave him a friendly smile that sends chills down the younger boy's spine. "Thank you for noticing."

The sea foamed haired boy opened his mouth to comment, but stopped as his phone began to ring. A familiar ring tone playing in the quiet park, echoing in the still air. Fran took out his phone, flipping it open. "What is it?...Alright, I'm going right now, just give me a second….No, I'm almost done here." The boy closed the phone before the other could say bye.

"I have to go." He stood up, stretching his body.

Mukuro looked up at the clock in the park,_ 'Eleven? Isn't his boyfriend being protective?'_ Confused, Mukuro turned to the other boy. "Why is your boyfriend picking you up so late?"

Fran looked over at the clock, staring at it for a while. He didn't answer the older man before he turned away. "I have to go, my boyfriend's friend is picking me up." He knew that his answer didn't satisfy the other.

Sighing, Mukuro stood up from his spot on the bench. "Goodbye, princess." As he was turning around, he felt something tug him back. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the younger boy grabbing the end of his jacket. "What is it?"

"Don't say that." Fran refused to look the other in the eye.

Shocked, the older man turned around to face the petite boy. "Is something bothering you?"

The sea foam green haired boy released his grip quickly. Turning away, he answered, "It's nothing…"

Mukuro frowned, "My princess," he called out. Fran turned around to look at him. "I'll see you soon?" Honey eyes looked up shining with shock and happiness. Remembering what the other said about his eyes, he turned away, nodding his head.

The midnight haired man began to walk away. "Old man," he looked over his shoulder with his dark blue eye, identical to his sister's, "Thank you." Quickly, Fran ran the other direction. The darkness surrounding them engulfed his body, making it impossible for the other to see him.

The older man smiled once more at the stars, "For what?" He left to go find a cab to take him home.

* * *

_Yay for three day weekends! I probably would have been doing homework if we didn't have one... I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible._

_On an unrelated note, has anyone else seen the first ep of Togainu no Chi? If I had any clue for a possible plot I'd try to make a fic for it, but sadly i fail. Can't wait for the next episode though, / _

_That's all for now,_

_Bai Bee~  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Tolerance

_Sorry i took so long to update! I'm switching between updating this story and updating my other story so it's taking kinda long since i don't have that much time to update either story. Well i like how this chapter started but i hate how i ended it. It was kind of forced out so it's crappy. _

_On an unrelated note, i saw the new harry potter movie today! It was so beast. I recommend it to anyone who has seen the previous movies.  
_

* * *

Chapter Three: Tolerance

Cars sped quickly pass the young girl's vision. Dark blue spheres stared outside the shop window in a daze. She pouted out of boredom; again the shop had almost no customers.

Chrome rubbed her eyes before focusing them back on the crowd of people passing by. Carefully, she searched for a familiar pineapple shaped hairstyle. She was anxious to see her older brother.

The other night she fell asleep before Mukuro arrived home. She desperately wanted to hear more about the boy that he began meeting every night. Every time her older brother came back happily talking about his 'princess'. Chrome had never seen him so happy, yet recently whenever her brother spoke of the young boy he seemed to get deep in thought as though he was holding something back.

She wanted to ask him what it was but she knew it wasn't her place. The young girl focused back to the window seeing the silhouette of her older brother passing by she straighten up.

Mukuro walked into the plain shop, being followed by two others. One of his companions was silent wearing a beanie and a school uniform from one of the high schools near by. He had a bar code tattooed to his emotionless face next to his long straight nose with thin square glasses slipping off the bridge. The other one was extremely loud; his dirty blond hair was spiked out in every direction, the only attempt to being held down visible in three hair pins holding his bangs. A scar was evident on the bridge of his nose as he grinned up at Mukuro with sharp pearly white teeth. Unlike the other, he wore a baggy jacket with long ripped jeans, looking out of place in the small group.

"Good evening my dear Chrome. I've brought dinner." The midnight haired man held up a bag for his younger sister to take. She smiled, taking the bag.

"Mukuro…" She looked over at his companions. The high school student nodded his head in greeting, while the other that looked to be a street punk turned his head away, refusing to acknowledge her. "Chikusa, Ken." Her already pink cheeks turned a deep red.

"Ignore him, he's being childish…"

"Who's being childish, pyon!" the street punk interrupted the high school student. He glared at the other for a second before getting bored with him. "Mukuro, Chikusa is being annoying."

Mukuro laughed, turning his attention back to Chrome. "Have we had any customers?"

"Only one." Chrome looked down to the floor with disappointment. "Ah, Mukuro…" the older boy looked over at his sister curiously. "Um, you didn't tell me yesterday how it went." She blushed even more as she spoke.

"Kufufu, curious? Nothing much happened last night, we just spoke about how his day was going." The midnight haired man spoke. Once he finished, Chrome could see his eyes become distant as he became deep in thought. _'What's bothering you?'_ she wanted to ask, but was too afraid of being a bother to him.

"Hey! I don't like being left out of the loop, pyon." Ken pouted as he jumped on top of the counter next to the food. "Who are you guys talking about?"

"Ken, it's not good to butt into other people's conversations, especially when they don't involve you." Chikusa lectured in an exhausted voice. The street punk only stuck out his tongue to the other.

"It's alright." Mukuro answered. "We're talking about a cute kid that hangs out in the park at night."

"Cute kid?" Ken scrunched up his nose as he spoke.

"Very." Chrome added in her soft voice.

"Is Mukuro going pedo?" Chikusa asked, leaning against the shop window.

"I'm not gay, so no." the older man spoke, playing with Chrome's hair.

"You say that when you said the kid was cute." Mukuro stopped playing with his sister's hair at the accusation. He stared at the silent observer leaning against the window.

"He has a girl face; it's kind of hard not to say that he's cute."

"If that's what you're telling yourself." Chikusa stood up straight. "I'll be heading home then. Ken, you coming?"

"What! But I want to see the cute guy with a girl face!" he whined.

"Even if you stay, you're not going to see the cute kid." The older man spoke as he went behind the counter.

"Why not? That girl got to see him." Ken childishly pointed at Chrome, his lower lip probing out.

"Chrome only happened to see him, she never met him. And because he is my princess. He is too special for you guys to see." Mukuro wore a brilliant smile that held sinister backing to it.

"In other words, you just want to torture Ken." Chikusa spoke, already heading out the door.

"Exactly." Chikusa was out the door and gone before Mukuro could finish answering, leaving Ken alone to be dumbfounded.

"What? Not fair, I refuse to leave, unless I see the cute kid, pyon." The street punk sat down in the middle of the floor to exaggerate his seriousness.

"We're closing up now." Chrome nervously spoke from behind the counter. She took the bag of food with her as she waited for Mukuro to leave.

Mukuro passed Ken, looking down at him with a smirk. "It's too bad that you are going to stay there." Ken looked up at him curiously. "You see, whenever I go and play with my princess I have to leave my precious Chrome home alone. I can't enjoy myself fully knowing that something bad may happen to her. I was going to ask you if you could watch over her for me, but it seems you'd rather stay here all night…" He spoke innocently, knowing he was hitting all the right buttons.

The street punk quickly stood up. "I'll take care of the girl for you!" he spoke loudly. Catching what he said, his tan cheeks dusted pink, "Not that I worry about her or anything! I just want to make sure that you enjoy yourself and everything." The older man laughed before nodding his head in approval.

The small group walked out of the shop. Before splitting up and heading their own ways, Mukuro turned to the other two. "My dear Chrome, I hope you don't mind but I'll be leaving you in the hands of this messy kitty. Please watch over him for me." He gestured to Ken making his younger sister giggle.

Ken blushed nervously, refusing to look at either of them. Mukuro just smirked; he gave his sister a peck on the cheek before walking away. Lifting a pale hand up, he said his goodbyes as he headed towards the park.

* * *

The snow fell heavily tonight. It didn't seem to stop all day long. Mukuro watched one flake fly down from the black sky until it touched his nose. He smirked before whipping it off.

Around the park's familiar path, less people walked by then when he first visited this park. A month had passed by since he had first came to patch up the beaten up boy, sleeping on the park bench.

Soon the midnight haired man arrived at the first bench in the park. Fran sat there, curled up as always wearing more form fitting clothes then the first week that he and Mukuro began there meetings.

"Good evening, my princess." Mukuro spoke calmly as he walked over and brushed away some of the shining white flakes piling on Fran's black hat. Honey orbs began to shine at the appearance of the older man.

"Hey geezer. I see you can still walk around by yourself." He spoke in his usual monotone voice. Mukuro bit his lip a bit as he looked down at the sea foam green haired boy. Shacking his head he took a seat.

"How have you been?" the older man ignored his uneasy to continue their daily ritual.

"Good, nothing new to speak of…"

Mukuro raised his eyebrow at the other. He stared intently at the young boy, noticing the way he shivered more then usual. "You are being evasive again."

"Am I?"

It had been bothering the midnight haired male for a while now. A while after their second meeting, the young boy slowly began to avoid conversations about his day and what was occurring. Mukuro wanted to know more, yet his pride refused to show it.

"It makes one wonder."

"Are you sure you're not going insane? Isn't it just another part of being old?" Fran asked half heartedly. Mukuro turned to look the other in the eyes, another thing that bothered him. The high school student at first would look away and now he flat out refuses to look him in the eyes.

"As old as I am when compared to you, I am still young." The older man laughed.

Silence fell between them for a second. Sighing, Mukuro grabbed Fran by his chin, forcing him to look at the other, directly.

"Oi, old man, this is really creepy. Don't tell me I was right and you really are a pervert." Even though the petite boy spoke with a straight face and monotone voice, his eyes were anxious. He wanted to turn away in fear, yet he desperately wanted for the other to keep looking. Mukuro did not ignore this.

"I never said I wasn't a pervert, I just said I wasn't a gay pedophile." He spoke in a serious tone that was too foreign to Fran. The more he stared into the other's eyes, the more curious he became.

Fran was shacking. His body shook feverously as Mukuro kept his gaze. The look in the young boy's eyes angered him. _'Why is he scared? Why is he pained?'_ the questions shifted through his head.

_'Why does it look like he wants to cry?'_

It bothered Mukuro to an insane extant. He couldn't stand knowing what he does, not knowing what he desires to know.

"If my princess were to break here, I may have to go murderous," the midnight haired male spoke calmly as he released the sea foam green haired boy.

"Who would," Fran looked down, clutching his knees as he squeezed his eyes closed. "break?" a tear managed to leak out. His petite frame shook with unshed tears.

At first, Mukuro just watched. But once he heard an almost silent sniff, he pulled the young boy close to him. Fran's cap fell to the stone floor as Mukuro sat him on his lap, embracing the petite boy.

Confused, Fran allowed himself to be embraced before gripping onto Mukuro. He buried his face into the older male's chest and wept. He wept quietly with the exception of a sniff every now and then.

After a while, neither of them was keeping track of the passing time, the petite boy nudge the other away. Mukuro loosened his embrace, yet the other stayed on his lap. Fran's face remained indifferent, the only evidence of him ever crying would be his puffy red eyes and the drying tear marks.

"I believe you want an explanation?" his voice was hoarse with tears. Mukuro nodded his head, ignoring this. "It's….It's just his display of affection…" he began.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "You're boyfriend?"

The petite boy nodded his head, despite his face being ugly with tears; he still held a certain beauty to him that seems to glorify itself in his misery.

"He…he's just awkward in his relationships." The young boy seemed to bite his tongue as he spoke. "He doesn't mean anything bad by it. He doesn't mean to…" he trailed off, unable to finish.

Mukuro watched on with concern for the other. "Is there another way for you to tell me?" he asked.

Fran looked up, nodding his head. He stood up in front of the other, unzipping his jacket. Lifting up his shirt, there were cuts and bruises covering his torso. One bruise was large on his rid cage another cut started below his pecks down pass his belly button. It pained Mukuro to see it all; knowing that there was more hidden by clothes. "He doesn't mean to hurt me. He just doesn't know of another way."

The young boy looked away from the older man's pained expression, unable to take it. "It's like a guy who cheats to save his marriage. The guilt makes him shower his wife with affection."

"But abuse…" the midnight hair male trailed off. "Why?"

Fran looked away, ashamed. "It started about a month after we got together…"

* * *

"Bel, I don't get this one." Fran pointed at the paper that was sitting in front of him. He sat at the kitchen table in Bel's apartment. The wooden table was rarely used for anything except Fran's visits making the other question why he even bought it.

Belphegor walked out of his kitchen with a soda in his hand. Leaning over his boyfriend, he looked at the problem before explaining it to the other. The petite boy nodded his head, finishing his homework.

"Froggy, it's so boring here! Let's go on a date." Bel spoke with a large grin. His eyes shun behind his long blond bangs.

"I can't, I have to get home soon." The younger boy began to pack up his stuff, not even looking at the other.

"No fun." he pouted as he sipped on his soda.

Fran looked over at the other. "Instead of going on a date, let's just stay here." The younger boy gave the other a rarely seen smile.

"Ushishishi not as fun but it's fine with the prince." Bel lifted him up from his seat to drop him on the couch. He crawled on top of the other, turning on the TV and making himself comfortable. Fran played with the long strands of wavy blond locks.

They stayed watching TV until the petite boy ended up falling asleep on the couch. He awoke again a few hours later to find himself alone with a small blanket wrapped around him.

Looking over at the wall clock he saw that he should have been home hours ago. Cursing to himself, Fran sat up to look for his phone. A noise stopped him, when he heard Bel come in.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Stupid upperclassmen, it's not morning. It's not even midnight." Fran kept his monotone voice as he continued searching for his phone.

"How uncute Froggy." He pouted. "And after I went to all the trouble of calling your parents to tell them that you'll be staying the night because you have a test tomorrow."

The petite boy looked up. "Thanks, but you're still an idiot."

"The prince wouldn't have it any other way." Bel lifted the younger boy into his arms again, taking him to his room. Fran couldn't help but blush when he was place on Bel's bed.

"Sweet dreams, Froggy." He began to walk out of the room.

"You're not gonna sleep with me?" Bel stopped and turned around completely. "Not that kind of sleep." The older boy was visibly disappointed.

"I was planning on sleeping on the couch. It would probably be better." The blond boy tensed up. He remembered his tutor speaking about having some past trauma. Something about him having nightmares.

Not thinking anymore about it, Fran smiled. "It doesn't bother me. Don't sleep on the couch." Bel looked uncertain at first but nodded his head anyways, flopping down next to him.

The petite boy crawled next to the older boy, getting himself comfortable before falling asleep.

* * *

He could feel his boyfriend toss and turn. Opening his eyes, Bel was sitting on the corner of the bed panting. Fran sat up, "Bel?"

The other stiffened. He crawled over to the other, resting his head on Bel's shoulder. In a sudden movement, Fran was on the floor, being knocked down by the other.

The older blond was quickly on top of him, pinning him down to the ground. The petite boy looked up, searching for Bel's eyes. The amethysts orbs were wide, they were gazed over looking directly at Fran, yet not looking at him at all. His teeth were grinding together.

Fran opened his mouth to call the others name but was punched in the face instead. He spat out a little bit of blood. Bel reached down with one hand and began to chock the younger boy. Panicking, Fran squirmed, pushing up and against the other.

Unable to see his beloved, Bel lifted the young boy off the ground and threw him against the wall. He kicked at the other before the petite body could even cry out in pain. Bel was out of control.

His beloved was afraid and clueless to why this was happening. Why he was being beat. Why he was being chocked. And what scared him the most, why his boyfriend picked up a knife he kept hidden by his mattress and raised it towards him.

The feel of the cold blade against his soft skin frightened him. The knife pierced the pale flesh, digging in deep enough to hurt but not deep enough to be lethal.

The cool blade traced his skin leaving a thin crimson trail. Bel leaned down to Fran's ear, "Hurts, don't it?" he whispered hotly into the small shell. "I'll make you feel all the pain, that doesn't even come close to your disgusting sin." He growled.

Bel pulled down the younger boy's pants, he was in too much pain to fight back. Fran shook, he cried out, "No, Bel. Stop! Please!" his cries were left unheard as the older boy forced his face into the carpeted floor.

He forced the other to lift his lower body up before positioning himself. "Bel please, stop! Please!" He cried out again as he felt the other penetrate him. The knife was still going up and down his skin. Fran cried out in pain. His screams were heard by no one.

The petite boy cried out as he felt the other thrust into his virgin bud repeatedly. He could feel the blood leaking out from between his legs. The pain was unbearable. Eventually, it became too much and he passed out.

The next morning Fran woke up nude on Bel's bed. Remembering the events of the previous night, he sobbed violently into the pillow. He heard the door creak open making him freeze with fear. Bel walked over to the bed, putting down a tray with food on the counter.

He looked over at the lump on the bed before crawling over. The older boy took Fran into his arms holding him as tight as possible. "I'm sorry." The words struck the petite boys in two ways in one hand Belphegor never apologizes no matter what he did, on the other an apology wasn't going to cut it.

The young boy could do nothing but cry into his boyfriend's arms. The same arms that held him were the same that abused him. Yet he could have sworn that by touch alone it was someone else. The tears dropping at the top of his head told him otherwise.

Was it so bad that he forgave him?

* * *

"Ever since then, the abuse became more and more constant. He doesn't mean to do it, but…." Fran was shacking. Fat tears leaked out of his eyes, trailing down his cheeks.

"…You were raped?" the sea foam green haired boy nodded his head.

Mukuro stood up, holding the boy tightly in his arms. "Leave him." he commanded.

Honey eyes went wide at the suggestion before returning to their normal size with more tears. "I can't…"

"What is holding you back? Money? I'll give you some. A home? You can stay at my place." Mukuro listed more, each time he held the younger boy tight.

"I love him."

As though that explained everything, the midnight haired male loosened his embrace to a gentle hug. "Then at least allow me to clean you up."

Fran nodded, allowing the older man to drag him away. Slowly, they walked down the path as couples would pass them, holding one another closely. They would watch the two as though they stood out.

Once out of the park, Mukuro kept walking. The petite boy was confused as to where they were going. They stopped in front of a small shop that looked to be vacant. When Mukuro pulled out the key to the building, Fran was surprised.

Originally, Fran never thought of Mukuro as anything more then an old man that either had too much time on their hand or was too kind to have a life. He never thought that the two would ever meet another time. Now, here he was, in Mukuro's shop after telling him everything personal in his life, wondering about the other's life.

Looking around, the shop was boring and plain making it hard for the monotone boy to believe that the other owned said shop. The midnight haired male directed Fran to a seat before disappearing.

He brought out the medical kit he had on the first night they met. "Lift up your shirt." He ordered. The young boy took off his shirt and jacket, exposing every cut and bruise. Mukuro bit his lip; anger filled him up as he stared.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he began fixing the wounds.

"Only a little." Fran said with a blank face, his eyes gave away his pain.

"Old man, you're overprotective." The petite boy stated as he gazed at the ceiling. Mukuro made a face at the other. He laughed bitterly, "Why do you care so much about what happens to a brat that was moping on a park bench?"

Understanding, the midnight haired male smiled. "Who knows? Who knows? At first it was because my sister was worried. But what made me come back?" he leaned back, deep in thought. "Maybe it was your cute face. Maybe it was something you said." He smiled.

"You're a weird one, geezer." The young boy reached his hand out, poking the other in the forehead.

He laughed, "I never said I was a normal one, now did I?"

"What a creep." The other pretend to shack in disgust. Mukuro only laughed harder at the younger boy's antics.

After patching him up, the older man patted his hands. "Is there anymore?" Fran's whole torso was wrapped around bandages and some were wrapped around his arms. Band aids covered the spaces that the bandages missed.

The sea foam green haired boy nodded. He stood up and removed his pants in front of the other. Mukuro gasped, dry blood covered the inside of the boy's thighs. Small cuts covered his thighs and calves.

The midnight haired man was filled with disgust. He wanted to beat Bel, a man he never even met, just out of pure appearance of Fran. But he didn't comment, afraid of hurting the young boy.

The petite boy shivered, the cool air was unmerciful to the exposed boy. He looked away awkwardly. He was uncomfortable with the other man cleaning up his cuts.

Mukuro cleaned the dried blood off, bandaging the cuts. Embarrassed, he looked up at the young boy, "Want me to check for more?"

"I don't think there's anymore." The young boy sat up, turning around to change. Mukuro stood up watching the other boy, stretch his arms up to put on his shirt. His pale skin was covered, only a small strip of his lower back exposed. The older man noticed a small cut, hiding beneath Fran's boxers.

"Princess, forgive me but I missed one." He directed the other towards the counter to lean over. "I'm not being a perv." Mukuro pulled the boxers down slightly to see the cut.

His dual colored eyes widen as he slowly pulled the boxers lower and lower. "What are you doing?" the petite boy was embarrassed when his boxers were pulled down half way.

Mukuro bit his lip in anger. He was shacking in an attempt to suppress it. "How could he?" he growled out. On the young boy's bottom had 'Belphegor' carved using a knife.

Fran looked away, embarrassed. "It's just his way of showing affection." He repeated again.

"It looks like it's gonna scar." He began healing the cut. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, you old man?" Fran pouted at the other.

"Because this is all I can do for you." he held the other boy from behind.

The young boy began shacking. "You're such a weird guy. How is that your fault? You're not even supposed to be apart of this." He corrected.

"Maybe not," he murmured.

They stayed like that for a while longer. A chime rang in the room, indicating that it was one in the morning.

"I think we should get going." Mukuro spoke, still holding the young boy.

Fran turned around, burying himself in the older man's chest. "Just a little longer, please." The midnight haired man could not deny him. The silence was warm and comforting.

Mukuro laughed, "My princess, you never told me your name."

"You never told me yours old man."

"We're not going to reopen this argument, are we?"

"Nope,"

Mukuro laughed happily. He petted the soft, silky green locks.

They stood there silently until the older man bent down to whisper into the other's ear. "My princess, please come back to me everyday. Just so that I can know you're okay." He pleaded.

Fran could only nod dumbly. He wrapped his arms around the taller man, refusing to let go.

Mukuro chuckled in a deep voice. "I think this would be the proper time to add, no homo." He smirked, taking a seat to sit the other in his lap more comfortably.

* * *

_I'm sorry to everyone i've disappointed with this chapter! I know a lot of you hate me for the direction that this story is taking but i had this completely planned out before i even began writing it. I even know how i'm gonna end it and trust me if you don't hate me already you'll hate me at the end. so anyways, there's maybe two or three chapters left til the end. As much as i want to tell you guys to enjoy this story, i don't know if you guys actually like it since i'm trying to make it angst (and failing in my opinion). so if i don't make someone cry by the end of this i consider this a fail._

_Bai Bee~  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Hush Voices

_First off let me apologize for not updating this in forever, especially since i added a new story and even finished another. School was killing me (not only that but kingdom hearts was calling my name ^-^')_

_Hope you guys are still reading this even though it takes me forever and a month to update.  
_

* * *

Chapter Four: Hushed Voices

Mukuro tapped a pencil against the counter he was leaning on. For the first time in weeks, the shop had a customer: a young boy with wild brown hair. He looked around the plain shop, fidgeting as he felt the man's bored gaze focused on him.

A sigh passed the blue haired man's lips. He glanced up at the clock, its hands indicating that it was bordering eight in the afternoon. Normally, the shop would have been closed an hour ago, but the pilling up bills told Mukuro to keep the shop open to the time the sign outside suggested, eight thirty.

Focusing his eyes on the brunette still looking around the shop his mind wandered. He thought about his dear younger sister. She was such a quiet child that he loved dearly. When they're parents had passed away a few years ago, Mukuro took custody of his sister that at the time was in her second year of high school.

At the time he had been living in a small apartment with his gay roommate, a tall black haired, traditional Japanese man with a strong sense of justice. He had moved out the second he took custody of Chrome, buying a small apartment for them. It's not that he had a problem with his roommate's sexuality, sure they fought a lot but they were childhood friends. It was more that he had a problem with the fact that his roommate used to bring over his boyfriends and have sex with them while Mukuro was home. The last thing Mukuro need was his sweet innocent little sister walking in on a gay loving scene in the middle of what she thought was a study session. Though admittedly, Mukuro missed his roommate, even if he did have a gay crush on the straight Mukuro.

Then he started thinking about the teenage boy that was probably waiting for him with another injury. After finding out that the green haired boy's boyfriend was abusive, Mukuro was forced to keep silence. Of course, Mukuro only agreed to this as long as the boy came to him whenever he got an injury. For the past two weeks the boy had come with a head wound, multiple stab wounds, and had two new carvings on his perfectly white flesh.

It had broken the man's heart every time he walked to the bench to see blood dripping on the stone ground as the boy looked up at him indifferently. One would think that the green haired child was strong and would just leave his boyfriend. But his honey orbs would give everything away. They were broken, defeated.

In the honey orbs was the inner turmoil. Love for his boyfriend versus the little sanity that had remained. The fight was never ending, only leaving cracks on the boy's fragile heart. Mukuro had to force himself to keep smiling whenever he saw the boy, knowing if he stopped it would be the final crack that the boy would have.

The blue haired man would always patch him back up. The beautiful white skin was purple and green with cuts and bruises. The graceful petite frame was always shacking and weak, forcing itself to move forward. Yet, Mukuro would just smile and put him back together.

Only when the young boy's back was turned would he finally frown. That was where all the cravings were. The one he had first seen of 'Belphegor' had been joined with sickening ones of 'slut' and 'worthless'. The older man would boil over in rage, knowing he would not be allowed to vent it out he would secretly pick up a knife and carve a line on the side of the counter where no one would see it.

It wasn't until he had waved the other bye as the cab the boy was riding in turned a corner that he would finally let tears flow. Alone in the cold street with only the occasional passing car, he would let his rage take the form of tears. He would sit outside his shop until he had composed himself enough to go home.

Mukuro stared ahead of himself, biting his lip to keep a growl to himself. His dual colored eyes glowed with pure hatred, wishing to let out his wrath on the next thing he spotted.

A soft cry woke him from his thoughts. Blinking, Mukuro saw the young boy on the floor, trying not to bawl as he gazed up at the man in fear.

"Sorry." Mukuro straightened himself out before going to help the boy off the floor. Not surprisingly, the boy flinched and crawled away, getting closer to the door.

A soft ding was heard coming from the brunette's pocket. Mukuro backed off, knowing he wasn't helping the situation as the other took out his cell phone.

Light brown eyes skimmed the message, putting the phone back into his pocket. He stood up, dusting himself off. Cautiously, he walked to the counter, digging his hand into his pocket.

"You're Mukuro, right?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Curiously, the older man shook his head. The brunette took out a piece of paper, handing it to the man, quickly.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out. "You don't know me, but you know Hibari, right?"

Mukuro looked up more attentively, gazing up at the boy as he mentioned his old roommate's name. "What about Hibari? Did he finally become a cop and want to arrest me for that one time with the tooth fairy outfit and the pineapple?"

The brunette cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"Or is he going to arrest me for that time on the roof with the stripper and the pineapple? Or maybe that one time, with the fish, in the desert in Africa with the pineapple!" the older man continued listing out events, confusing the other even more.

"What if he's still mad about the cake in the futon, and that one concert in the Americas, with that one guy and the pineapple!" Mukuro freaked out, pulling at his hair.

"Ah," the brunette began, "No, he's not a police officer. He's the CEO of an overseas company."

"Oh," the older man calmed down, looking down at the small boy. "How do you know Hibari?"

The boy blushed, staring at his feet. "He works in the same company as my dad." He stuttered.

"Lemme guess, you're his new boyfriend?" the blue haired man asked, putting his finger to his lip.

"N-not really," light brown orbs looked up at heterochromatic ones. "I'm Tsunayoshi. Hibari works in the same company as my dad, and, well I saw your picture in his office." Tsunayoshi played with the hem of his shirt. "I kind of wanted to know more about Hibari."

A large hand rubbed the top of the boy's head, causing him to look up. Mukuro smiled, "And what kind of man would I be if I did not do this for you." he gestured a seat for the brunette. "Sit and I'll tell you everything you want to know, but I have to leave at eight thirty."

* * *

Tsunayoshi walked out of the shop along with Mukuro who was locking up the place. The brunette waited for the older man to finish, not feeling comfortable leaving his side.

"It was nice meeting you, Tsunayoshi." The man brought his hand forward, the younger boy taking it. "If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

Mukuro turned to leave, expecting the younger boy to flag down a cab. The boy stood there, staring at him. His jaw would twitch as though there was something more to their conversation that needs to be said. The nervous boy balled his hands, wanting to yell out at the man not to leave yet, but once he glance up he noticed that Mukuro had left, leaving him in the darkness.

Tsunayoshi bit his lip. Bitterly, he took out his old flip phone, scrolling down his contacts. He pressed the phone to his ear, a girl screamed into the phone, asking muffled questions.

The young boy hiccuped as tears strolled down his face. "Sorry, I couldn't do it. He's too nice. I just couldn't do it." He cried out.

The girl spoke in a kinder voice, making Tsunayoshi cry more. "I know it was for him, but I couldn't do it. What if he isn't the one doing it! I don't think he can…although, when I was in the shop he did get this real scary face."

The boy wiped away his tears as it dawned on him. "He knows who it is." Was his simple reply to the girl. Quickly, he hung up the phone as he ran, not knowing exactly where he was going.

* * *

Mukuro walked into the park as usual. He looked to be taking his time as he took long strides, fast walking to the bench. The air had only become colder as it reached mid winter, forcing him to shove his hands into his pockets.

Less couples occupied the park as they did a few weeks ago when he first met the boy. The man frowned, knowing that no matter what time it was, the boy would be sitting there waiting for him. He would be alone as the couples would pass him, not even batting an eye at what they thought to be another runaway from abusive parents. They would think about helping him before thinking twice when they noticed his calm, indifferent façade.

Mukuro slowed his steps, seeing the bench in the distance. As expected, the boy was sitting there, kicking his feet. From where he was standing the boy looked to be waiting for his ride or maybe even his girlfriend.

A bittersweet smile took Mukuro's lips as he stood, watching the boy. The sea green haired child was an illusionist, manipulating a bystander's view of him with a simple expression and a bat of his eyes. His eyes looked at the moon with longing as he would create his own world within the distance.

His parents would be home, waiting for him with open arms full with all the love they ever held for him. The table would be filled with all kinds of sweets his mother would bake and his favorite food that was homemade by his father, just for him. His friends would have there phones pressed against there thighs as they anxiously waited for one another to call. When school would come, they would meet up and skip classes on the roof, laughing at the most ridiculous jokes. Then after school he would walk to his boyfriend's apartment where he would be embraced until they had become one. They would exchange loving words that left nothing but sweetness on the tip of his tongue.

In the world filled with happiness that his honey eyes made, the only part that was missing would be him. All the loving gazes would fade as tears that refused to fall would take his vision. His mouth was always left with a bitter taste as he would wake up from his dreams. The realization that those days had once been true would do nothing to his slowly breaking heart as he would wait for someone to pick up the small pieces from the dirty floor.

Unable to keep his sadness from himself, the boy looked away from the blue moon. His eyes catching the dual colored of his savior. The man that had came out of nowhere, he had entrusted his broken self to. How foolish could he be?

Mukuro walked forward the obvious fake smile still place in his face. "Good evening my princess. How do you feel today?"

He would never admit it, but Fran loved the fake smile too much to tell the man that it wasn't necessary. As bitter as it was, it proved to him that at least one person still saw the child he was. "Hey old man." He answered in his voice hoarse from screaming, another secret he kept from others. "I've been better. My back hurts like hell right now. Not only that but I got a killer headache, thanks to my friends."

"Oya? My poor dear, would like me to check you out at the shop?" he asked kindly as he always did. Fran would close his eyes, knowing that the man was sincere in his voice.

"Sorry old man, I can't move."

"What do you mean?" Mukuro asked, eyes filled with concern.

"Just that. I can't walk." Fran patted his legs. His hand would twitch in pain with the little pressure his finger tips gave. "Maybe they're broken?"

Mukuro knelt in front of the petite boy, taking hold of his leg. He examined the leg, finding with each touch the honey eyes would close to hide the pain. The man stood, taking Fran in his arms as he put an arm behind him and one underneath Fran's legs.

"Sorry my princess, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital."

The boy's eyes widened. "No, you can't!"

The older man stopped, shocked at the emotion in the boy's monotone voice. Looking down he had broken Fran's illusion of indifference.

"You can't! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone." He cried out.

"Your legs are broken. I have to take you to the hospital." Mukuro spoke calmly.

"They aren't." Fran struggled in his arms. "I can walk just fine, you'll see." He attempted to get up and walk.

Mukuro sighed, "If I don't take you to the hospital, do you promise me you won't try to walk?" the sea green haired boy nodded his head. Mukuro took his phone out, scrolling down to a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"An old friend. He should be able to fix your legs or know someone that can." The older man answered as the phone rang.

"I said you can't tell anyone." The petite boy began to struggle again.

"I'm not going to give him all the details, besides he won't ask." Defeated, the boy kept silent. There was a click on the phone indicating that someone had answered. Knowing the other wasn't going to say anything, Mukuro spoke first.

"Hey Hibari, missed me as much as I've missed you?" The older man spoke with a hint of playful childish tone.

"What the hell do you want, Rokudo?" the man asked indifferently.

"Love you too." He began sarcastically. "Can you still fix a broken bone?"

"I've never been able to. I always got someone else to do it for me." Hibari spoke smoothly.

"You still owe me for that one time we visited China. Bring me someone that can fix a leg. I'll be at the old shop." Mukuro was about to hang up when he heard a muffled reply.

"You still have that worthless shop?" the other sneered.

"Sorry, I'm the hording type." At the same time, they both hung up their phones. "He's still a bitch as ever." The long haired man growled, thrusting his phone back into his pocket.

"You have weird ass friends geezer." A honey eye peeked out of a curtain of sea green strands as Fran laid his head on Mukuro's shoulder.

"I believe we have the same stand point with our friend's princess. They're the killer headache type, aren't they?"

"They're just being annoying. It's not a daily thing like yours."

"High school drama?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it really…"

* * *

In the clouds was a small frame of a boy. His skin was as white and flawless as the day he was born. His honey eyes, full of emotion, held no fear, no sin. All the black marks of the dirty world were vacant from the perfectly white fluffy clouds.

For once a smile was spread across his pale pink lips. The clouds embraced him with affection as the not so distant sun bathed him with warmth. A simple touch from a distant figure had caused any possible distress and tension within his body to disappear with the aching beat of his heart.

_'I'm dead.'_

The only explanation the boy could come up with for this euphoria. He was in such bliss that even the thought of the dreadful hand of death around his neck did not scare him. Instead, he welcomed the gentle touch.

Tears were flowing down his rosy cheeks. With each one was another memory, bitter ones he wished to forget and cherished ones that he would never let go. All of his life passed his eyes and he could care less.

That was, until the memory of a man that was only suppose to pick up the pieces. He began to slip away from the boy. The petite boy attempted to wipe away his tears, not wanting the man to leave him yet. White clouds that embraced him turned gray, pinning his arms down as the tears continued to flow.

He screamed in agony, begging for the man not to leave him. Tears only flowed even faster. The boy chocked on his tears, the man's face becoming a blur to him. _'Don't leave me. Mister, please don't leave me!'_ He would scream in his mind only for air to pass his silent lips. The man was almost completely gone from his memory when the boy shot up from the clouds.

Fran shot up from the sofa he was sleeping on. He screamed "Mister!"

His petite frame was shacking like a Chihuahua. Honey orbs scanned the cold empty room. His mind was gone, not even the loud thuds from the hallway brought him back. Belphegor came running into the room, panting. He was in Bel's living room.

The blonde hair man walked over to him, "Fran." He called out, taking a seat on the edge of the sofa. The sea green haired boy slowly glanced up at him. Even though his gaze was focused in his direction, Bel knew that the other was not looking at him. "Fran he tried again.

This time, he got the younger boy's attention. "What's wrong?" he asked. His blonde eyebrows knitted together as he looked down at his beloved.

Confused, Fran brought his hand up to his sticky face. Fresh tears were still pouring out of his eyes. Embarrassed, he rubbed the tears away. "Nothing just had a bad dream."

The petite boy stood up, his legs giving out underneath him. Bel caught him before the boy hit the coffee table. He sat the boy on his lap, wiping away any tears that remained.

Bel pushed back his bangs as he put there forehead together. "You don't have a fever. Froggy should stay home today." His concern amethyst spheres gazed into the indifferent honey ones.

Fran pushed the older boy away from him, "I'm fine, just a little tired." As he stood up, the prince noticed all the bandages covering the boy's exposed skin.

"It happened again didn't it?" Bel gripped his legs, anxiously waiting the other's response.

"You mean the whole prince the ripper thing?" the other flinched at the nickname his lover gave his abusive self. "I'm used to it."

Before Fran could realize it, he was beneath Bel, pinned to the sofa. The older boy was panting, at a lost for words. "Don't ever say that!" he yelled, his amethyst eyes full of hurt. "Don't ever say that 'you're used to it.'" He repeated, pressing his head into the cushion beside the other's head. "Don't tell me you're used to it like your some kind of battered wife." He cried out. "Please don't ever become used to it. I-I love you." he chocked out, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

Fran just stared at the ceiling of the expensive penthouse. "I know you do." He knew Bel was waiting for his response, but a lump in the boy's throat wouldn't allow him to say it. Somehow, the new crack he expected to hear sounded louder with Bel pressed against him.

"I have to get ready for school. See you this afternoon?" Fran asked, sitting up.

Bel stood, about to leave the room. "Yeah, I'll pick you up after school."

He left the penthouse, slamming the door. He knew that if he was with Fran in the afternoon _it_ will come out again, but he couldn't stop himself. Knowing that the afternoon was the only time he got to spend with the other, he risked every second to be with him and Bel hated himself for it.

* * *

Inside the white building that he once saw as his sanctuary, he felt as though he was suffocating. Everyone's greedy gaze was focused on his beaten body covered in dirty white bandages. The hushed voices did nothing but sting Fran's ears.

They repeated the same thing. 'What happened to Fran?', 'Is it true that he just came out to his parents?', 'God is punishing him.', 'Don't start.', 'I wonder if he's being bullied?', 'Someone should really help him.' It was all the same.

"Yo, what the hell are you bitches going on about!" a loud voice screamed, making the students scurry away. A thin red head girl with a growing frown stood in the middle of the hallway. Next to her was a boy with silver hair, smoking a cigarette.

"Stupid bitch, you scared them before they could tell us shit." He muttered.

"Don't you say shit, damn bastard." She screamed. As he was about to yell out an insult, she slapped her manicured hand over his mouth, making him drop the cigarette. "Fran!" she called out to the boy that was walking away.

She ran up to him, stopping to give him a hug. "I haven't seen you since I've been suspended!" pulling back to look at him, she froze.

"M.M., close your fat mouth. Your ear bleeding voice is giving me a headache." Fran answered as he pushed the girl away.

"I'll kill them." the silver haired boy said from his spot across the hallway. His crystal blue eyes were focused on the bandages around the petite body. "Tell me who did this and I'll kill them."

"I'm with Gokudera! What little bitch thought they could get away with this while we were gone? I'm gonna beat that damn Mammon and Tsuna for not doing shit about this." She ranted, taking out a knife from her bag.

"What if I don't want you beating this person?" Fran asked, curiously.

Gokudera walked forward, looking more closely at his friend's damage. "Fran, look at yourself. Why would you want to protect the little fucker?"

"It wasn't his fault. Besides, it's not like I fought back… much." He whispered the last part hoping the others didn't hear him.

"You're going to make Tsuna cry." The silver haired boy spoke, voice filled with anger. He wanted to vent out his wrath on the unsuspecting person but didn't have a clue as to who it was.

"It's not his problem, just like it's none of yours. I can take care of myself too." He spoke in his monotone voice, turning away to get to class. As he turned the corner, he expected the loud crunch of metal as both M.M. and Gokudera punched the lockers in the hall.

Entering his first class, the loud class became silent as all eyes turned to him. _'So, I'm today's gossip, huh?'_ he thought to himself, taking a seat next to another student with long purple hair and a hoodie that covered half their face.

"Yo."

"Got bullied by homophobes, saved a kid from an accident, and fell from a cliff, you are one adventurous brat." The hooded student turned to face Fran. "And from those bandages, I see why the rumors are so extreme."

"Shut up Mammon." Fran handed the boy some money. "Get everyone to shut about the wounds."

Mammon nodded, standing up from his seat, he climbed on top of his desk, getting everyone's attention. "Listen, if I or Fran hear anything more of your brainless gossip, I swear M.M., Gokudera, and I are going to torture your unforgiving asses until you look worse then him." he pointed lazily at the boy. "Better yet we should go French revolution on you guys, but that would be too bloody. Spread the word."

The whole room was silent as Mammon sat back down. "Solved."

* * *

Halfway through the day, the bell rang, indicating it was time for lunch. A few seconds later, the door to Fran's classroom slammed open, a brunette boy panted as his light brown eyes looked through the room.

His eyes focused on the sea green haired boy that was packing his work in order to meet them for lunch. He jumped across the desk to embrace the boy only slightly taller then him, in tears.

"Fran." He cried. "What happened?"

The pale boy found it hard to answer the other. Out of all of his friends, Tsuna stood out in that he wore his emotions on his sleeve. He was the type that would take all the abusive words and powerful strikes without lifting his finger until someone rose their hand against a friend. Sighing, Fran gathered his belongings then ushered his friend out.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'm fine." He answered in the same monotone voice he would give to everyone. His unbreakable illusion was as strong as ever.

Tsuna wiped his eyes; looking at his friend he nodded his head. "You still have my number, right? Text me if this ever happens again."

"Okay, I promise." Fran began to walk away. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Tsuna gave the boy a sad smile as he walked side by side with him. His eyes remained downcast. "So what happened anyways?"

The petite boy was silent for a second. "I was messing around and fell off of Bel's balcony. Guess he was right when he said it's dangerous to play robber."

_Liar._

"Really? Isn't that like six stories high?" Tsuna panicked at the thought.

_Don't give me sympathy._

"I landed on a car, but I'm okay, just a little beat up. It takes more then that to get me." The boy teased, posing like a muscle builder.

_Stop it._

The brunette laughed. "Please don't ever try this again."

_Stop it. He's just going to cry more when he finds out what a dirty liar you are. _

"No promises."

_Stop it! _

Fran stopped walking. His voice started echoing in his head. His screams, the silent cries, they merged together in his own haunting voice. _Don't bring Tsuna into this. Don't lie to him. Don't let your dirty self near him. _His parents angry cries, prince the ripper's horrid laugh, they wouldn't leave him alone.

"Fran?"

Honey orbs looked up at the shorter boy. His faced mixed with confusion. His pained light brown eyes filled with concern…concern for him.

"Nothing." He lied again. The bitterness clenched around his heart. "Ouch, another crack." Fran walked ahead of Tsuna, not allowing him to be questioned.

* * *

"Ever since that day, they've been trying to find out what's going on. I think they started stalking me a couple days ago, I'm not sure."

Mukuro hummed his reply. They were sitting inside the small shop, a black car pulling up the sidewalk catching their attention. A tall man with short black hair and narrow eyes climbed out, then another man that could only be describe as looking flamboyant followed.

Heterochromatic orbs focused on the two. "My princess," he began, still not looking at Fran. "You should tell your friends. They sound like they're as pained as you. If you're not careful, they'll break along with you."

The front door opened, the black haired man in a black suit came in first. His sharp blue eyes gazed at Mukuro, nodding his greeting. "Herbivore, this Gaylord can heal any wound or break in less then a week."

"Hello~" the man in bright clothing jumped up, waving both hands. "Mou, what a sexy young man! Boss you have amazing taste."

"He's not my type." The man answered.

"How insulting Hibari. You used to have the biggest crush on me during high school." Mukuro faked a pout.

"Shut up, herbivore." Hibari bit as he did a one over at Fran. "Is he the one with a broken bone?"

"Yep, he's my princess. Check his legs, we think they're broken." Mukuro held back a laugh at the way Hibari's eyebrow twitched when he called the boy his.

"Didn't know you were into loli crap." The man hissed, leaning back on the counter.

"What about that one kid that likes boss. He's still in high school." The Gaylord answered. Skipping over to Fran, he checked the boy's legs. "Hon, I'm going to need you to take off your pants. Don't worry, I'm not a Pedobear!"

"No, you're worse." Fran answered, as the older man helped him take off his pants.

"Mou, that's not nice." The man examined his legs closely. He whistled, "Did you get bullied or hit by a car, Hon? This is some real damage."

"Something like that." The petite boy attempted not to flinch as the man started working on his legs. After the first ten minutes of hiding his pain, Mukuro took a seat behind him. He put one of his arms to the boy's mouth and the other to his hand.

"Bite my arm. It'll keep you from biting your tongue." Fran did as he was told, sinking his teeth into the covered flesh. With his hand he sunk his white nails into the flesh of Mukuro's, leaving red marks. They stayed like that for another hour, until the other man was finished.

"There you go love. Now, let me take care of all these cuts." The man extended his hand to fix the other cuts. The green haired boy slapped his hand away, curling up into a ball.

Mukuro laughed, "Thank you, I can take care of everything from here." He glanced over at Hibari, hoping the other would get the message.

Wordlessly, Hibari left, with the reluctant Gaylord following close behind. Once outside of the shop, the long haired man hugged the boy from behind.

"There's another one isn't there?" he asked, rubbing his head against the back of the boy's neck.

The petite boy stood up with the help of the counter, allowing the other to look. He lifted his shirt to show the bleeding cuts.

The older man began to clean the wounds, with each letter he uncovered the disgust swirling in his stomach became stronger. Once finished, he felt like throwing up. He looked away unable to hide his overflowing emotions. Mukuro stood from his seat, catching Fran's attention.

He walked into the back room, locking the door behind him. The old backroom was almost completely full with unnecessary junk that no one had thrown away. Seeing the first vacant patch of the wall, Mukuro punched it as hard as he could. Pulling away, he saw small cracks with faint hints of blood.

It did nothing but annoy him more. He punched at the wall repeatedly, taking all the frustration against a man he never met out on the poor wall. He punched until his hand was aching in pain. The muscles of his hand tightened in attempt to make him stop. Growling, Mukuro slammed both arms against the wall, panting he pressed his forehead against the wall. In the white wall was a deep black and red crater.

Regaining his breath, Mukuro walked out of the room. Inside the shop look to be empty, soft cries echoed in the darkness. The long haired man looked around the counter, finding Fran on the floor, curled up in a ball. His blue cell phone was next to him, a picture of the carving on his back was on the screen. In leaking blood red, Bel had written his love on the boy.

Mukuro could feel the disgust coming back to his stomach. _Love written in pain. _He sat down next to the boy holding him as he wept.

Fran remembered the dream he had, how his bitter memories were swept away with his hot tears. Would he beg for that now? He would think to himself, what was the better choice?

Looking up at Mukuro's enraged eyes; the cracks in his heart didn't hurt so much. Knowing that the dual colored man was there to pick up the pieces, breaking didn't feel so bad. The man embracing him would refuse to leave him there to shatter. He would think to himself happily.

A loud siren echoed in the cold night, catching the two's attention. An ambulance drove by, stopping close by as those that were in the park and passing by gather around. Curiously, Mukuro walked over to the window.

"There's seemed to have been a car accident." Looking back, Fran was already getting dressed. Despite the situation, Mukuro found himself laughing.

Honey eyes took in the look of the older man's sincere smile, engraving it to his memory. Together, they walked out the door to get a close up of the accident.

The crowd was talking in hushed tones. Unable to get a good look, Mukuro turned to a middle aged man. "What happened?"

"A boy, he was hit by a car." The man answered, looking between Mukuro and the arm that was wrapped around Fran.

"Was the car speeding?" Fran asked.

"No, thank god." The man answered, putting a hand over his heart.

"It was weird. He yelled something and just ran into the street." One of the couples joined the conversation.

The young girl spoke up. "He was running towards the shops across the street. Don't' know why. They're all closed, even the one with the light on." She pointed to Mukuro's shop.

"Can we get a closer look? I own that shop." The long haired man answered.

"Really? I think the cops want to talk to you." she stepped back, allowing the two forward. Nodding his head, Mukuro pushed his way through the crowd, not allowing anyone to brush against Fran.

Reaching the tape, Fran felt his heart sink. _It can't be._ He told himself, getting a better look. His eyes focused in on the small boy lying face up on the floor, his chest rising and falling in shallow breaths. _It can't be._ He repeated.

Honey eyes filled with tears as he attempted to run forward only to fall on his knees. His head was ringing as the salty tears flowed down his cheek. Fran attempted to crawl towards the boy, only to be stopped by the older man's arms and the approaching police officers.

He could feel the last crack of his heart, the last hit that broke it into tiny pieces. He screamed for them to let him go as he reached his arms out towards the boy on the floor. Every hit he's ever suffered every disgusting word full of malice he's ever heard. None of it could compare to the pain he felt at that moment.

His illusions were gone. The world he created between himself and the moon was no more than a puff of hot air against the cold. All that was left were his heart wrenching screams in the starless night.

Not even Mukuro would be able to pick up all the missing pieces left on the floor. Not even if he would claw at the floor with bleeding nails as he would sacrifice everything for the last few pieces. For those few pieces were in the hands of the boy who was slowly becoming colder by the second.

Wishing nothing more then to reach the other covered in crimson red in the black road, Fran let out a final scream. _This shouldn't be happening. Why him! Why couldn't he just have stayed out of this! _

"Tsuna!"

* * *

_I almost cried while typing this but after rereading it, it seemed kinda cheesy. My ego didn't let me change it too much since I was up past midnight trying to finish this yesterday. Fran and Bel came out so OOC! Oh well, I'll get better at this, hopefully. I'm sorry to tell you guys the next chapter is probably the last and no it's not because i gave up on this story, my original idea wasn't going to be more then one chapter but i ended up reaching five. Anyways hope to see you guys again soon! _

_Bai Bee~  
_


End file.
